Of a never ending duel
by volley15
Summary: Harry and Voldemort meet once again to battle. But this time will one provail over the other?


Of a never ending duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

(Once again Harry, Now a grown wizard at the age of 36, enters an empty graveyard in the dead of the night to fight Voldemort.)

Harry: (thinking to himself)'Where is he? He was suppose to be here hours ago!'

Voldemort: "Harry? Is that you? You there?"

Harry: "Yep! So get over here so that I can kill you!"

Voldemort: "Bwaaaahaaahaahahahahaha! Not if I kill you first! Just let me get my wheel chair over there. It's sooo hard to maneuver in-between these stupid tombstones!"

Harry: "Ha! I've lived my entire life fighting against you! Prepare to die! For you don't scare me."

Lucius(running in): "Master! Master! Wait for me!"

Draco: "Not so fast father! I need to see the Dark Lord fight too, if I ever want to become a 'Psychopath Death Eater'(A/N: an invention of one of my friends. Cool huh?) like you!"

Harry: "Lucius? Draco? What are you two doing here?"

Draco: "Oh, you're here Potter!"

Lucius: Good you're here to die. Finally now my master can rule all and now I won't have to back to Azkaban! Hee Hee Hee Hee Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Voldemort: "Yes my loyal servant. You shall never have to see the inside walls of your cell at Azkaban. Now serve me well."

Lucius: "Of course. Crucio!"

Harry: "Progeto!"

(Lucius ducks and the spell hits a near by tree)

Harry: "Imperio!"

(Again Lucius ducks but this time the spell hits his son Draco.)

Draco: "AAHHGG!" (Draco points his wand at his chest and yells..) "Avada Kedavara!"..(And as the green jet of light flies from his wand he falls to the ground, dead.)

Lucius: "NOOOO! Now who will live to carry on my line of "Psychopath Death Eaters!"

Voldemort: "Idiot of a servant! Crucio!"

(Lucius falls to the ground screaming in pain.)

Lucius: "AAAAAHHHHGGG! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Voldemort: "Now for you, Potter! Crucio!"

Harry: "Progeto! Expelliaromus!"

(Lucius jumps up to block the crucio charm and is knocked over backwards, off his feet into a tree ten yards away by the Expelliaromus charm while still screaming in pain.)

Lucius: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry: "Crucio!"

Voldemort: "Progeto!"

Harry: "Progeto!"

(the jet of red light just barely missed Voldemorts' head as he moved his head to the side.)

Voldemort: "Ha! You missed!"

Harry: "But not this time. Crucio!"

(The spell hit Voldemort straight in the face and he started to scream in pain.)

Lucius and Voldemort: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry: "Finally I can defeat the Dark Lord, himself."

Snape : "Not so likely, Potter."

(Harry whirled around to see Snape materialize from out of the shadows of the trees.)

Harry: "Snape?"

Snape: "Yes, Potter. I am a 'Psychopath Death Eater' to."

Lucius and Voldemort: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Snape: "Oh shut up Malfoy. Now finally I can get revenge on James Potter through his only son."

Harry: "I don't think so!"

Harry and Snape: "Avada Kedavara!"

(Both spell hits and bounces of each other as Harry and Snape fall to the ground to block the jets of green light.) )Harry, being the youngest and the swiftest jumps to his feet.)

Harry: "Avada Kedavara!"

(The jet of green light hits Snape and he is instantly killed.)

Lucius and Voldemort: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Harry turns and aims his wand at Lucius…)

Harry: "Avada Kedavara!"

(Lucius stops screaming as the spell hits him and is left dead on the ground at Voldemorts' feet.)

Voldemort (screaming even more loudly): "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry: "Finally I have you at_ my_ mercy! Though I won't be merciful."

Voldemort: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry : "Oh, don't be scared. I'm not going to kill you…._NOT_! Avada Kedavara!"

(Voldemort dies as the spell hit him directly in his face. Then all was quiet.)

Harry: "At last the Wizarding world can sleep peacefully at night and my parents have been revenged and my enemies defeated."

(Harry turns and walks out of the graveyard leaving the dead bodies of Draco, Lucius, Snape, and Voldemort lying on the ground.)

Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Harry Potter. The series belongs to the writing genius J.K. Rowling. However I own the plot in this fan fiction. Please review.


End file.
